User talk:Ivan247
Hi, welcome to Dan-Ball Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Stick Ranger page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yonder (Talk) 07:35, June 14, 2009 (Please note: This is an automated message.) Fire (Powder Game element) page Neutrality What will it take to get the neutrality notice removed? I mean I regurgitated a wall of text bu tnoone noticed and there's no real debate and the several-year-long debate is just ticking me off!!SR Boxer 04:46, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Stick Ranger Timeline Could you add symbols for each stick ranger update please. Here are some examples of recent updates: Should these symbols be in the timeline? Look at the official website. Archory 01:56, November 19, 2011 (UTC) I think it is possible. I've just obtained all these thumbnails newer than V8.2. Ivan247Talk Page 06:38, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for putting the thunbnails. Archory 19:05, November 19, 2011 (UTC) : Is there a source where you've gotten these from? 19:15, November 19, 2011 (UTC) : All these images are from "http://dan-ball.jp/images/schedule/YYYYMMDDHH.gif" Substitute YYYYMMDDHH with the date and time of update. Also, it seems that there are no pictures for updates before June 2007. Ivan247Talk Page 09:27, November 20, 2011 (UTC) World Map Missing The map for the stages is missing. Can you fix it? Archory 22:34, November 19, 2011 (UTC) : According to the end of this discussion, it seems to be a technical difficulty by Wikia. Just stating the obvious. 18:56, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Spedfag/Tabuu is back. He has a suckpuppet called Tabuus Guardian. He had a "hidden message" on my talk page. But I found it out by source. Block the faggot, please. We don't need low-life trolling trash like him on this wiki. DMSwordsmaster Talk 02:49, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Penis Poop Fuck. I Shit on your face. User:Tabuus Guardian|Tabuus Guardian]] 02:54, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Proof of concept. Fucking retard. DMSwordsmaster Talk 03:10, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Adminship Request. After the Tabuu incident, it became apparent we need a late-time admin. W D33 has utterly vanished, and so the only admin is you. (And VegaDark, but that's beside the point) We need an admin that stays up late at night in order to tackle late-night vandals. And, so, I humbly request adminship in order to do so. And no, I won't abuse my powers as badly as I do on the FB wiki, which is only a wiki for fun. This is a serious wiki, and I understand to use my adminship for serious reasons. DMSwordsmaster Talk 17:12, November 20, 2011 (UTC) I would grant the request, but unfortunately, I don't have the power to do so...... Really sorry about that. Ivan247Talk Page 11:29, November 21, 2011 (UTC) ...Blarg, I had a feeling that would happen. Damnit. It doesn't help that Yonder never gets online anymore... DMSwordsmaster Talk 11:45, November 21, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah... sorry I missed out on all this. I didn't plan on being gone for that long, but I'll try to make going on Wikia a part of my daily routine again. ಠ_ಠ Waddle D33 (Talk • ) 00:49, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Poll is over Decision is unanimous for Castle. Also, an anon is being full of himself. Yey. I'm going to go ahead and make the pages. Alright? DMSwordsmaster Talk 19:37, December 24, 2011 (UTC) You guys all rushed for the pages. Does that mean I have to block all you guys? Of course not! XP Ivan247Talk Page 03:09, December 25, 2011 (UTC) 190.160.123.56 - A new spammer. I've caught 190.160.123.56 editing the Gloves page in the trivia section Before he edited: *Before ver 1.5, gloves looked like this: After he edited: *Before ver 1.5, gloves looked like this:fdfgdfg I've fixed it, but we need to keep an eye on him. 06:02, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Potential spammer A spammer appeared and look what he did (created page "Johnbrittasboyofhims"). He is spamming and doing thing completly off-subject. Give him a warning or something else. (I cannot post it as a regular link). (fixed) Samuel17 22:42, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Already reported to the VSTF by other wikis. This IP is a cross-wiki spambot. Ivan247Talk Page 05:03, January 24, 2012 (UTC) New Things: I have some ideas and discoveries for Dan-Ball Wiki about Stick Ranger. #$$ps - The amount of cash spent per second by a gunner. #AveDpS - The average DpS. #Ave$$pS - The average $$ps. #AveAT - The Average AT per hit. #AveAGI - The Average AGI per hit. #The formula for usual DpS was calculating the average of the min and max damage. It is actually "DpS = (50 * AveAT)/Ave AGI. #Same for $$ps. Everyone thinks you take the min and max cost and take the average. It is actually "$$ps = (50 * $$)/AveAGI. #I think heat clouds have a 20% chance to hit an enemy per frame/damage an enemy every 10 frames. NOT 100% ACCURATE. ' 22:53, January 27, 2012 (UTC)' ﻿ I guess these can all be calculated with ease.... But regarding the last line, I read the source code and saw that there's a number with unknown meaning for fire type attacks. And I've been thinking about this number. Let X & Y be any integer and 0 ≤ X ≤ 5 It's something like this in part of the enemy stat section: ..., X, Y, ... For X=0, the attack is type physical and Y has no meaning For X=1, the attack is type fire and Y is the value with unknown meaning (EDIT: When Y=0, it is an explosion damage) For X=2, the attack is type ice and Y is the slow percentage. For X=3, the attack is type thunder and Y has no meaning For X=4, the attack is type poison and Y is the poison length in frames. For X=5, the attack is type freeze and Y is 10x the freeze length in frames. Ivan247Talk Page 07:54, January 27, 2012 (UTC) In addition, there is also a similar part for weapons, only that when X=5, Y will be the exact freeze time in frames. Ivan247Talk Page 12:55, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Does that mean fire randomly damages enemies or does it have a pattern? 23:14, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Ivan247, HELP!!! DMSwordsmaster swore on my talk page on Fan-Ball Wiki twelve times for replacing his swear words in older posts with asteriks. PLEASE HELP!!! 05:28, February 8, 2012 (UTC) I guess you'll need to tolerate with it... Ivan247Talk Page 09:45, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Another spammer... 68.199.153.240 has committed four cases of vandilism on the Dan-Ball Wiki. 07:20, February 15, 2012 (UTC) You sure do love reporting people. Anyways, I reverted everything so far, but he could be back. 01:11, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Splash damage: The actual damage Just wondering about splash damage from Sonic Punch 2 / Sonic Knuckle 4 / A weapon with Explosion's Card. Does it equal the same damage from the weapon, or is it a certain damage? 22:25, February 20, 2012 (UTC) I've heard that it does the same damage. Try it urself! :/ 00:21, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Please also delete this File: Untitled.png.Yathimc 04:12, March 10, 2012 (UTC) About the Template I tried a lot to make the Template:SR Stage Navigation better(including coding and visual), but it is too complex and I failed. Please Help!!! Yathimc 07:54, March 28, 2012 (UTC) I guess you want to put the "SR stage nav. for v10.9" at the centre of the page. If yes, I've doen this for you. Tell me if you have more places that you want to modify. Ivan247Talk Page 10:05, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Thx a lot, but I will still try to improve the coding more and more. 10:16, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Oops, the separation between the stage is so close... Yathimc 11:05, March 28, 2012 (UTC) A small question Hi! I just wanted to ask you something. Is a 3-round burst with Bullets Card 4 and Criticals Card 4 better than a Scattergun with the same compo items? SP is pure str.